Dimension City's Gang War
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: Dimension City, holds their own school; Dimension High where that school has 5 students that are sick and tired of the five main gangs of Dimension City. Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Red, and Luffy they aim to stop the 5 main gangs that are harassing people in Dimension City but they have to live as high school students here as well. NxH, IxR, NxL, RxY, LxB main pairings. Once a month up


**HELLO GUYS AND I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUTTA MY SYSTEM BECAUSE IT REALLY WANTS ME TO LET IT GO. (AND I HATED LET IT GO WHEN I FIRST HEARD IT BUT GOT TO LIKE IT LATER ON!)**

 **ANYWAYS I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS THING OUT OF MY MIND AND WITH NO REGRET I DID IT. ANYWAYS THIS IS A FANFIC OF GANG WARS OF FIVE CROSSOVERS; NARUTO, FAIRY TAIL, ONE PIECE, BLEACH, AND POKESPECIALS(NOT ASH BUT RED!) THIS IS A GANG WAR/SCHOOL FANFIC AND IT WILL REALLY HAVE BLOODY FIGHTS. IN BASIC, ALL OF THE GANGS WILL EITHER USE MARTIAL ARTS OR WEAPONS ALRIGHT, MEANING NO JUTSUS, NO POWERS, NO ZANGETSUS (MAYBE), NO DEVIL FRUITS, AND NO POKEMONS. JUST REGULAR MARTIAL ARTS OR KENDO! (AND IM NOT INTO THOSE THINGS...JEEZ IM ACTING LIKE RUBY!)**

 **OH AND SORRY FOR CHAPTER 11 OF VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS BECAUSE IM HAVING PROBLEMS FOR A WHILE BUT LET'S SEE IF I CAN UPDATE IT FASTER EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW SO JUST WAIT! JUST TO INFORM YOU GUYS THIS FANFIC WILL ONLY BE UPDATED WITH ATLEAST TWO OR ONE CHAPTER EVERYWEEK BECAUSE I NEED TO UPDATE THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS AND THAT STORY HAS WAAAAY MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT FOR. SO GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT MORE!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach or Pokemon, they belong to their respective and legendary creators. (RESPECT!)_

 _ **Chapter 1: THE GANGS**_

Dimension City, a city that can overly hold a population of 5 cities altogether. This city is a very productive city from dresses to supplies, it can supply the city with its own even if it ships or delivers more supplies to other places. Being in a place that has many natural minerals made it very rich and can supply their very needs. This city is somewhat strange at Japan because of its features being half modern and half cultural. Basically it's like the time of the present and past just met in this city or otherwise like dimension have collided in this place because of its people having attitudes like being pirates, barbarians, gentlemen or women, mafias, fighters, and more different classes of people here. This is what made Dimension City's name and its famous school, Dimension High. It lies within the center of Dimension City that is 3 stories tall. It is the main school of Dimension City and many students have attended this school. Dimension City is somewhat perfect as people can either live in a peaceful place here or lively place here but the only problems they had was, gangs.

Gangs were formed ever since the beginning but a man named Pain, formed a gang named; Akatsuki or Red Clouds noting that every member wore a black cloak with some red linings on the end. This gang grew so quickly and many people, mainly barbarians or mafias, have joined the group. The group was skilled with many people but the most terrifying of it all was their 9 Cloud Members noting that these main members wore a cloak like the others but they have red clouds on their cloaks to know that they are one of the main 9. These members were the main branch of it all and reason why it all started. The Akatsuki Gang quickly took control of many neighborhoods in the city, dispatching the weaker gangs and quickly got powerful.

But another rose in power to clash the Akatsuki Gang and they were the Hollow Gang. Their leader was named Ulquiorra Scheffir and formed the Hollows Gang. This gang was slightly different from the Akatsuki gang as their gang was split in two names. The lower branch was named the Arrancars while the upper branch was named the Espadas, which had 10 yet powerful members. The Arrancars were to wear mask of different looks while the Espadas had tattoos on their bodies marking their ranks from 1-10. The Hollows Gang opposed the Akatsuki Gang and made a Gang War and resulted with many plots of bombs, pranks, fights and many more. Although this was a Gang War only a few died from this war and the only ways you can die there was either an accident to get killed or get assassinated. The law of killing was strictly forbidden in Dimension City and the cops are highly trained there and they could surround anyone but not the 9 Clouds or the Espadas. This crime was punishable by death and surprisingly it is the only law they had that will be punished by death. As they say a 'life for a life!' The Gangs know about this so, with fear of getting executed, they would rather fight to who is better and let them surrender but they have to either give them something back, either the neighborhood they ruled or something that has price or get beaten to a pulp and still take the neighborhood. These two Gangs clashed so many times and some few times, their leaders have participated in it as well.

Even with the two Gangs fighting, another gang rose up and was called the Navy Gang. It was formed by someone nicknamed as Akainu or Red Dog, an old Marine soldier that has a sense of strong justice. He may be old but he formed a gang that was capable of soldiers. Like the Hollow Gang, it has separate branches. The first branch was Soldiers, mainly all other recruits or members. The second were the Shichibukais or 7 Warlords, who tattooed the 'Shichibukai' name in them; they were members that are highly skilled like the Akatsuki's 9 Clouds and the Espada. The third branch was highest, the Admirals, who will wear admiral like cloaks," they were only 3 members but they have leader like powers and Akainu was in it. The Navy aimed to end the gang war of the Akatsuki Gang and the Hollows Gang, for Akatsuchi has said that, this City has lost justice. Mainly acting like policemen but still act like a gang. With another one going in, they all clashed and was now less destructive because of the Navy Gang joining in for they protected the city as well. The Police do interfere in this war and when Police arrived they hurry of to get away as possible.

With three gangs taking the neighborhoods in Dimension City, another one rose up from being formed by lower gangs. These gangs were sick and tired from getting bullied by the three main gangs so the man; Giovanni, leader of Rocket Gang, who wore black outfits with the logo 'R' sticking out in their chests, offered an alliance towards the other gangs named, Magma Gang, who wears red bandanas and red clothes, Aqua Gang, who wears blue clothes and blue bandanas, Galactic Gang, who wears a logo 'G' in their clothes and words greying clothes, Plasma Gang, who has the logo of plasma in their clothes and wore some armor for some reason, and Flare Gang, who wore glasses and red suits. Even though they had different goals in mind, they worked together as one big alliance and took part in the clash of these three main gangs. The Alliance Gang's aim was to seize power while the three main gangs clash letting them take control of more neighborhoods and more members that they recruited. The Alliance Gang became powerful from time and finally was able to clash the three Gangs. The Alliance Gang, like the Navy and Hollows Gang, had branches as well. The first branch was the Grunts that were the weakest. The second branch was the Admins mainly like the Shichibukais, Espadas, and 9 Clouds. The third branch were the Leaders, mainly the leaders the alliance formed gang, they never fight but they have such strategic minds to match the three main gang's power.

With the four gangs now built and taking over for power. Another one rose for power and they formed an alliance for an unknown reason. They said that they aimed to 'purify' them. The Gang's name was the Balam Gang, a gang made of weird yet strong people. This gang was formed quickly after the fourth main gang was being formed for a while. This Balam Gang was an alliance and the gangs that formed an alliance were only three but these three gangs were strong as hell. The Oracion Gang, The Grimoire Gang, and The Tartarus Gang. They also had branches formed and they had three. The first branch was the Wizards, they wore masks like the Arrancars but they were all the same. The second branch was named the Commanders, were divided into three divisions because of the alliance. The first division was from Oracion Gang, the Oracion Seis, true to its name it only has six members. The second division was the Seven Purgatory Kin, and they only had 7 members. The final were named the Demons, mainly they did kinda do look like demons and the most powerful of the two divisions. They never wore anything to signify they're one of Commanders but merely wore their clothes freely. Finally the third branch was the named as the Master and leaders of the whole Balam Gang. They do not know who made an alliance to make this gang but this was threat to the four Gangs because of this the Gang War raged on more and more and because of the Balam Gang are strong they managed to get a hold of many neighborhoods and now called them their territories.

This Gang War raged on but their killing never increased or decreased, merely people in hospitals that has serious medical care but not critical increased. This Gang War became a trouble to the mayor as he now tried to capture one of the Gang's members and interrogate them but they never budge. This was hopeless; Dimensions City's mayor was getting worried. The man is kind and can't allow torturing in interrogation; he can't hear painful howls of human. He only wished for this Gang War to stop and wished that there was only 1 gang that remained.

* * *

 **2 YEARS LATER**

The Gang War still continued to rage on. The people started to get used on the wars and know what to do even when a Gang War starts; take your important stuffs, avoid the fight, run as fast as you can, and get to a safe spot. It was now a daily habit for the people of Dimension City. The people of Dimension were just fine with this as long as no one gets killed. Yes... Dimension City is now used to have gangs.

 **VIRIDIAN STREET, DIMENSION CITY**

In a household in Viridian Street, a spiky haired blonde was snoring all he wanted but when it was 7:30 A.M and the alarm started to beep, he hid in his blanket and ignored the beeping alarm. Then a girl peeked opposite from the side where the blonde boy was facing to. "Psst, Brother!" The girl said to his brother. The girl was about the age of 14, has and has blonde long hair reaching towards her waist. She was wearing yellow pajamas and Pikachu slippers. The spiky haired blonde merely moaned but never woke up..yet. "Brother, wake up!" She now shook her brother to wake him up but only received a moan yet again.

"Mm...Mom I don't wanna try that out-ttebayo!" The boy was now saying things in his sleep but can't see the face as his blanket was still covering him up.

The younger blonde sighed and only has one choice. She took a deep breathe, with a little blush on her cheek, and ready to say her 'wake-up call'. "YES, RED I WILL DATE YOU!" Yellow shouted directly at the ear of his brother and made him open his eyes and jump out of the bed real quick. He moved fast as he was now on the door with clenched teeth and was looking for the guy named 'Red'. "Where is he, where's that son of a bitch?!" The woken blonde, still wearing his pajamas, with gritted teeth, looked left to right and with thinking for a few second; he got back to himself and knew he was tricked. The blonde heard a giggle from behind him and saw his dear little sister giggling while covering her mouth. She just tricked him, yet again. His features were now seen clearly, he had spiky blonde hair, he had ocean blue eyes and has 3 whiskers on each side of his cheek. "Yellow, why in heck's name will you wake me up this early in the morning?" The elder blonde asked with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

The blonde girl named; Yellow stopped giggling and pouted. "But brothers, todays the first day of school, remember?" Yellow said to his brother and reminded him of their first day of school as High School Seniors.

The blue eyed boy practically hit his head, with widened eyes. "Oh right!" He quickly dashed into their kitchen and prepared for breakfast. "Yellow, go shower and get ready, I'll ready breakfast!" Yellow nodded to his brother's order and quickly got all her school clothes and towel and rushed to the bathroom to wash. Yellow was now inside the bathroom, washing herself while the whiskered blonde was cooking their breakfast; egg and bacon. As he was cooking, he smiled for something and looked at the sky. "First day in school, huh? Wonder what's gonna happen, Mom, Dad?"

* * *

 **PALLET STREET, DIMENSION CITY**

A boy, with black standing hair and who was at the age of 15, was sleeping and snoring until a voice cracked open to wake him up. "RED, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" That voice made the sleeping boy wake up from his rest and rubs his ears, hoping that his eardrums never broke. He knows that voice and he knows it well. Footsteps he can hear outside and his door quickly opened, showing a girl that was 15 years old, who was still wearing her blue pajamas, and had brown hair and blue eyes. She had her hands at her hip and had a stern look at the black haired boy, who had red eyes. The boy named Red yawned from the wake up and put a hand on his mouth. "Blue can it wait? I'll do it later." The red eyed boy went back to his sleep, which made his friend, now named Blue; get a tick mark on her head and a twitching eye and mouth.

Blue, she inhaled lots of air, and finally let it all out. "RED, YOU GET DRESS NOW OR SO HELP ME, IM GONNA KICK YOU OUT!" That ear defying shout made Red jump at his bed, while rubbing his ears, again. After the boy has finally rubbed his ears and made sure it did not bleed, the brown haired girl sighed. "Red, go get dress will you? It's the first day of us being in senior high school, and Green, Naruto and Yellow are walking with us to school remember? "Blue reminded his friend with a calm voice. Red got up from his bed and picked a towel. "Good, now after you're done washing, go down stairs to eat breakfast. Mama cooked bacon and pancakes." The red eyed boy nodded, while walking towards the bathroom. After Red has gotten in his bathroom, Blue went downstairs to get herself ready as well.

* * *

 **KARAKURA AVENUE, DIMENSION CITY.**

A boy with orange spiky hair was sleeping and snoring but like the two someone has to wake him up and it did. "Ichigo!" A voice spoke from the window and the boy named Ichigo was woken up easily in surprise.

"Intruder!" Ichigo said before looking at the window and it was his black haired friend, who was already in her uniform. The orange haired boy sighed and smiled. "Oh, it's only you Rukia." Ichigo said before realizing something. "What the hell are you doing in my window?! What are you a burglar!?" The orange haired boy said, while pointing at his friend now named Rukia.

Rukia came in his room and had his arms crossed. "Ichigo, it's the first day of school, remember? And I do this every day, remember?" The blackette said to her friend and reminded him of her 'daily' activity.

Ichigo got his head straight and scratched his head. "Oh yeah, it's the first day, but that doesn't excuse you for just barging into my house and that is my point! You always do this!" The angered boy said to his friend with shark teeth. Rukia ignored this and looked away. "Just get ready will you?" The black haired girl said to her friend, who was groaning about something. Ichigo got his towel and laid it on his shoulder. "If you want breakfast go downstairs, I'm sure Yuzu has already made breakfast by now." Rukia nodded in appreciation and Ichigo continued to get inside the bathroom.

* * *

 **MAGNOLIA AVENUE, DIMENSION CITY**

A boy with salmon colored hair, and wore a scarf with scale like patterns, was snoring and sleeping in a couch until a bag fell on his stomach and made him wake up from his slumber. The boy stood his upper body but can't get off as the bag was particularly heavy. "What the heck, I'm sleeping here!" The boy said to the one who dropped the bag and was met with a head slap. "Stop sleeping already Natsu, it's the first day of school so..." The girl had long blonde hair that reached to her shoulder but she was ready, noting she's wearing her school uniform already then grabbed the boy named; Natsu's ear. "GO WASH AND GET READY!" The blonde haired girl shouted, with clenched teeth, while she dragged the ear of Natsu.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Alright, Lucy I'm going!" Natsu said as his ear was beginning to glow red. The girl now named; Lucy sighed and let go of Natsu's ear.

"Go get ready, Natsu, it's our first day of being Senior High School students." The blonde girl said with a stern look while the salmon haired boy was rubbing his ear and groaning about something.

Natsu, while still groaning, walked to get his towel but a sound interrupted him. Meow Natsu turned to look and it was his blue cat. "Oh Happy, you're awake!" The salmon haired boy grinned and petted his cat in the head. Happy purred and returned by rubbing its head on the boy's leg. Natsu chuckled and resumed to what he was doing.

* * *

 **EAST BLUE DISTRICT**

A boy was sleeping in a bed while a straw hat was covering his face but his hair is shown. He was snoring really loud for normal human being to do but after that a voice then came. "HEY LUFFY WAKE UP, WILL YA?!" A voice came rocking and his door to a knocking. Seconds came but the sleeping boy named; Luffy never woke up then after a few seconds the door broke and revealed a guy with black hair, he wore a hat similar to Luffy's but not a straw hat. He had a tattoo on his arm saying 'ACE' and wore a regular white shirt and normal shorts. The guy looked and still the guy is still asleep. The guy clenched his teeth and gritted them. He then walked up to the sleeping boy and raised his fist. "WAKE UP, WILL YA!" As he said those words his fist has connected to Luffy's head and effectively woke him up from the deep slumber he had.

Luffy, with his hat has fallen and revealed he had a scar and already has stitches, was then woken up from his sleep but still had a dumbfound look. "Oh, Ace what ya' doing?" His voice still had some sleepiness and he never minded the bump on his head meaning he's still in half-sleep mode. The guy named; Ace, twitched his eyes and with another punch he finally got Luffy to be awake, fully. "Aw! Ace, what's the matter?" He asked the guy and a towel hit him right in the face and dropped to his lap.

It was another one standing behind the door. He had blonde hair and had a scar on left eye. He was tall as Ace and wore the same as Ace's clothes. "Luffy, listen to Ace and me. It's your first day as a Senior High School in Dimension High so get ready and eat breakfast." His voice was calm unlike Ace's'. The blonde guy walked downstairs. Luffy groaned under his breath but earned a head slap on the back from Ace. "Luffy, me and Sabo are your brothers so, get going and listen to us will ya?" Ace, who proclaimed himself as Luffy's brother, said to his brother and the black haired boy listened without any rejections. Luffy got his towel and went to his bathroom.

* * *

 **FINALLY PHEW FINSIHED THIS ONE! MAN, A 3000 PLUS 1ST CHAPTER NEVER EXPECTED THAT. SO THOSE ARE THE GANGS AND BASICALLY THE GUYS IN DIMENSION CITY ARE WAY CRAZY FOR CONTROL. YES I'M STICKING WITH NARUTO AND YELLOW AS SIBLINGS, FOR I REALLY THINK OF THEM AS A REAL SIBLING, I MEAN LOOK AT YELLOW, SHE LOOKS LIKE KUSHINA WITH BLONDE HAIR BUT ONLY HELD INTO A PONYTAIL. SHE REALLY LOOKS LIKE MINATO AND KUSHINA'S DAUGHTER.**

 **SO BEFORE I START THE SECOND, I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM REAL GOOD! 1. SHOULD I START THE 2**

 **ND CHAPTER WITH THEM ALREADY HAVING THEIR GANGS OR 2. START THINGS OFF AS THEY FORM THEY'RE OWN GANGS. I WAS THINKING IF I DO, 1 IT WILL BE EASY BUT NOT EXPLAINED THOROUGHLY FOR THEY ARE ALREADY FORMED AND THE GANGS ARE GONNA HAVE ONE HELL OF A TIME AND IF I DO 2, THE STORY WILL GET LONGER AND BE EXPLAINED THOROUGHLY WHILE THEY FORM THEIR RESPECTIVE MEANING THAT THEY WOULD HAVE TO MEET THE ONES THEY WANT TO JOIN THEIR GANGS. THIS VOTING IS SO GOING ON AND I'LL COUNT THE REVIEWS IF YOU CHOOSE 1 OR 2.**

 **SO FINALLY DONE EXPLAINING AND LETS SEE IF I WILL DO IT THIS MONTH OT NEXT. SO KEEP UPDATED GUYS AND JA NE!**


End file.
